Beauty and the Beast (Legacy)
Beauty and the Beast is a quadrupedal Abnormality covered head to toe in brown fur. It has two downward-curled horns sprouting roses, hundreds of green eyes, two black hind legs like a mantis, two forelegs with human-like feet, a black underbelly, a stumpy tail, two red curved lines on its sides, and a set of mandibles. Its special ability is "Full Bloom". Caretaking Beauty and the Beast responds best to cleanliness and violence works. It likes amusements work, and hates nutrition and consensus work. * "When Beauty and the Beast was exposed to violence, its mood status dramatically gotten better, and Beauty and the Beast produced energy." * "Violence is proved to boost Beauty and the Beast's energy production efficiency while worsening health status." * "Beauty and the Beast's health status improved when it was exposed to other types of work instead of violence." * "Beauty and the Beast fell to the ground when it was exposed to violence in a row." * "A strange phenomenon occurred to an employee who worked on Beauty and the Beast when it was disappeared. A moment later, a new Beauty and the Beast has appeared." Encyclopedia Descriptions *"Beauty was a woman with beautiful green eyes. Also, she was very poor. One day, she had a job. High wage for those who work at the count's house." *"There was a rumor about count that he is a monster and anyone who entered his castle is never heard from again." *"This dreadful monster must have eaten all those people,' she thought, and carried a sharp knife in her pocket." *"The woman worked in the count's house. Though she could not see the monster himself. When the night comes with pitch-black darkness, the monster talked to her. Contrast to her belief, his voice was very gentle and he gave her a lot of money." *"As days passed, a greed has risen inside of her heart. 'If that count dies, this house and its fortune will be mine!'" *"One day, she walked into the count's room which she was told not to enter during the day. The count's appearance was horrifying. Hundreds of eyes, four legs, he was not human nor a beast." *"The woman thought, 'It is better for the world to get rid of this dreadful monster'. She stabbed the monster with her knife." *"However, surprisingly, the monster started laughing." *"'What's so funny?' Even before those words escaped her mouth, her body started changing. Hundreds of eyes, four legs, furs sprouting out from her skin. In the end, she looked just like the monster she stabbed." *"Now, the castle and the fortune were hers." *"...There is a rumor, anyone who enters the count's castle will be never heard again." Misc. Comments * Beauty and the Beast is looking for someone who can lift its curse. * The curse cannot be lifted, it only repeats * Death is another delight of birth * Beauty and the Beast thinks its appearance is dreadful and trying to destroy itself.